Us, Once Again
by ViviBib
Summary: ONESHOT This oneshot addresses Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship after the end of the anime series. Please read and rate! My first story ever.


**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.

All rights belong to Hatori Bisco-sensei.

* * *

_Hello everyone! My first time publishing a story, and it's an old one too. I wrote it about one year ago, when my fangirlness was at its prime. I still love this series very much, though. :)_

_Before you read on, I would like to say that... English is not my first or second language. More like, fourth I learned, so please excuse any grammatical errors or if I misused any words. My vocabulary is pretty much limited. And this is basically a oneshot, so... as for how it ends, I will leave it to your pretty imagination._

_This story addresses Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship a few years after the end of the anime series (seeing as the manga is yet not finished). Tamaki is 23, and Haruhi 22._

* * *

It was during spring on the day of their second anniversary. Haruhi was eighteen, and had just graduated high school one year after him, when Tamaki had taken her to a private beach near one of his summer houses in Okinawa. It was in the middle of the night, almost morning. He had lit hundreds of candles near the shore, knelt down on his knee in the cold sand, and asked for her hand in marriage. They watched the sun rise together.

Four years have gone by quickly since then. Haruhi had accepted his proposal four years back, and they had grown a lot closer by the years. She had never regretted her choice. But they had changed a lot; both physically and mentally. Also, Haruhi had started growing her hair again. Mainly because of Tamaki, and because she liked the idea of how she would look as a beautiful bride.

That's right: They still weren't married.

* * *

It was summer now, and those two had been together for well over six years. Oh, how time had gone by so fast. Suoh Tamaki was now a mature man with sharp, distinctly handsome features – he was just as beautiful as back then; only now, he looked more like a man than ever before with his well built sexy body. His piercing lilac eyes still looked innocent, but they had this lustful glow in them, which Haruhi couldn't quite place. Lust? It was still something so new to her. But one could say that Tamaki had the typical charm of a French man. He was so captivating.

Haruhi had now grown into such a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, and the chestnut, layered locks fell gracefully over her bosom. She had a slender body with curves; not overly curvy, but petite and cute. She wasn't thin either, just a little bit small in frame. Her chocolate, round eyes and peach legs were captivating to men. She still remained a dense, clumsy person, but she had grown another hidden side of herself.

Well, they were adults now.

* * *

Lately the weather had been very hot. Why, no one knew. Tamaki suspected it to be the "global warming" he had heard so much about. He explained it to Haruhi as "the Earth has fever". For once, Tamaki wasn't completely off. Nevertheless, he decided that he'd take his future wife with him to his summer house; the same place where he had proposed to her four years ago. The most important thing was that they could be alone and gone from the stress of every day life and enjoy the rest of the summer here. Together.

After riding their Suoh Private Lightning Hawk Jet X-001 for an hour and thirteen minutes and finally arriving in Okinawa, they decided to drive their own, "commoner-style" green 80's van, to the private beach before going back to the mansion later for dinner. It was already late when they came to the beach and parked their car.

"You look lovely," Tamaki commented lying on his side in the cool sand, when he saw his beautiful fiancé taking off her casual clothing at the private beach, revealing a black bikini with gold straps. Having registered what Tamaki just said, she stared down at her own body, flushing slightly at his remark. "Stop drooling over me... Don't think I'm undressing for you. We are just going for a swim, remember?" she said, not looking him in the eyes.

Smiling, he replied: "Yes, yes, ojou-sama."

The bikini fit her perfectly, hugging her body and curves. He stared at her intently with a dreamy look from his position, and his eyes obviously couldn't get enough of her. It was as though they were eating her up. His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly asked:

"What about you, Tamaki? Aren't you going to swim?" He grinned cheekily at this. "Oh, are you hinting to that you want me to undress?" She shot an immediate glare in his direction. Sighing at his girlfriend's manner of not being able to take a joke, he added: "If you insist, mademoiselle." He stood up, towering a little over her. And he started undressing. His fine body and defined chest muscles were bathing in the slowly sinking, orange sun. She just stared. Haruhi was quite captivated by her boyfriend, and shook her head, in an attempt to collect herself. She would never admit such a thing.

"Tamaki... why did we come here so late? We could have come to the beach tomorrow, you know... It's... pretty cold," she stated. Tamaki, who has finished undressing, was only in his shorts now. He slowly moved closer to her, cupped her right cheek in his hand and wrapped one arm around her tiny waist. He stared intently in her eyes. "Do you really want to know?" he said a little cutely, but sexy at the same time, and kissed her neck. His hands roamed all over her body, and his mouth danced across her body leaving small butterfly kisses all over. "Tamaki..." she moaned. Realization dawned upon her and she pushed him away. "Stop." Tamaki pulled away looking hurt. He didn't understand.

They stood there silent for a few minutes, avoiding each other's gaze in an uncomfortable silence. "Look, Haruhi. I know you well. I know you need time, but I am a man. I have needs, and I have my limit of patience too. I don't think I can adjust to your pace all the time," he declared angrily and moved away from his girlfriend. He was walking away. Haruhi's legs gave away. She just sat there on the shore for what could have been hours, letting every word he had said sink in. A little tear made its way down her cheek. "Idiot." It was unbelievable how much he, and their relationship, had changed in the past years.

And then an hour had passed since their last piece of conversation. Haruhi had gone back into their van, and was watching the water slowly became dark and the darkness of the night slowly engulfing the sun, replacing it with a moon in the sky. Tamaki had not returned. He really seemed to be upset. Haruhi was tired, and just lay inside their van, sighing now and then, thinking about Tamaki. She sat there for another hour, and slowly drifted into the realm of dreams.

* * *

'_Itai... My head hurts,_' Haruhi thought as she slowly rose from her sleep. '_Where am I?_' Her voice echoed. She looked around. It was all dark, except of the fire lit next to her, and small, twinkling lights ahead. She didn't recognize this place. She could hear the sounds of waves and smell the salty sea, so she came to the conclusion that she was probably near the sea. Genius.

It was chilly. Her whole body shivered. When she looked ahead in the direction of the weak light, she saw some kind of opening, and a glittering substance. How had she gotten here? "Slept good, honey?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and her heart jumped. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a man she surely recognized. "Tamaki?" she questioned, although she was sure it was him. She could see the person dressed in a t-shirt and long shorts nodding once, slowly moving closer, and taking a seat on what appeared to be the ground beside her. "I thought you'd be lonely in the van, so I carried you here while you were sleeping," he said quietly. "And where exactly is «here»?" she asked sounding a little bit upset. He sighed at her reaction.

"I strolled around the beach earlier," he stated calmly, "And then I found this cavern at the shore, hidden away from sight. It has a great view at night," he added and leaned closer to her. He slowly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He lifted her up, making her sit with her back against his chest. "I thought it'd be the perfect place for us to spend the night." He smirked slyly. She couldn't believe it. Was this what people called "devilish pay-back time"?! Haruhi sure as hell didn't like the sound of it.

They had been sitting like that in the cavern for half an hour. Tamaki had brought food, pillows, clothes, and anything needed to spend the night here earlier. Haruhi rested her head on his chest, while sitting between his legs, wrapped in a warm blanket. "Hey," Tamaki said quietly, "I am sorry for what I said earlier," he continued. "I am fully aware of you having your own pace and all, and... I am sorry for rushing you." Silence and the sound of the waves. "But I love you, and I don't want this to burden you or anything. If waiting can make you more secure, then I'll wait for you, no matter how many years. Sometimes, I think I am just missing being close to you, feeling your breath on my skin... and I rush ahead and it makes me look like I'm only after your body... I'm a guy, a guy who can't control his desires. And you kno-" Haruhi silenced Tamaki with a chaste kiss. A sweet kiss on the lips. He was startled. For the first time in a while, Tamaki was blushing furiously – just like a huge, red tomato. Haruhi giggled at this. Sometimes he could be so adorable!

Recovering, Tamaki stared at her face, her lips, her ivory skin and clear, determined eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body, tightly embracing her. He then pulled away, lifted her face and gave her a deep, long and passionate kiss. Her hands roamed around in his soft, blonde hair, and she uttered small moans in between as their tongues danced closely together in this mutual need. Slowly, they broke apart and gasped for air. Tamaki quickly let go of her waist, hiding his "guilty hands" behind his back and looked to the side. "I-- I'm sorry," he said quietly, seemingly ashamed of himself.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi said quietly. She had found his reaction cute. "You aren't forcing me this time, so it's fine," she said and added: "I changed my mind. It's mutual. I want this." Before Tamaki could turn his head to look at her wondering if he had heard wrong, Haruhi pushed him down on the ground, straddling him, and captured his wrists over his head in her hands. She looked at him with her strong eyes, bearing a hint of lust. She then whispered seductively in his ear: "Didn't you hear?" She removed a hand from his wrists and unbuttoned his pants. "I said..."

"I want this."

* * *

_Hoho... as I said, I leave the end to your imagination. Please review!_

_Ciao_


End file.
